The present invention relates to compound miter saws or other power operated equipment or machinery utilizing a cutter for performing working operations on a workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the table assembly for the miter adjustment for such power operated equipment. The table assembly includes a three position locking mechanism and a set of orientated wear plates.
Saws and other apparatuses designed for cutting or performing other working operations on a workplace typically require adjustment mechanisms for moving the saw blade or cutting tool into an angular relationship to the workpiece. Examples of such equipment include cross-cut compound miter saws which are adapted for allowing the user to selectively move the saw blade into any of a number of positions or modes for square cutting, miter cutting, bevel cutting, or compound miter cutting where a combination miter and bevel are cut. In addition, some operations, such as dado cutting or shaping operations, for example, require the use of saw blades or other cutting or working devices of different shapes or sizes to be substituted for one another in order to perform the desired operation on the workpiece, whether the workpiece is composed of wood, plastic, metal or other materials.
In order to allow for the adjustment in miter and bevel angles, the saw blade, cutter or other working device is angularly adjustable with respect to a horizontal base and a vertical fence against which the workpiece is positioned. The miter adjustment allows the saw blade, cutter or other working device to move angularly with respect to the vertical fence while maintaining perpedicularity with the horizontal base. The bevel adjustment allows the saw blade, cutter or other working device to move angularly with respect to the horizontal base while maintaining perpendicularity with the vertical fence. At times it may be desirable to cut a combination miter and bevel by simultaneously adjusting the angularity of the blade with respect to both the horizontal base and the vertical fence.
Once the saw blade, cutter or other working device has been adjusted to the desired position with respect to the horizontal base and the vertical fence, locking mechanisms for the miter and bevel adjustment must be activated in order to prohibit movement of the saw blade, cutter or other working device with respect to the base and fence while the cutting operation is preformed. These locking mechanisms need to be easily activated, adjustable and quick acting in order to optimize the efficiency of the cutting apparatus and provide convenience to the operator of the apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved table assembly incorporating a miter locking mechanism is employed. The locking mechanism includes an axially extending rod which has a three positional lever assembly at one end and a rod spring at the opposite end. The rod spring is utilized to engage a series of detents arranged at the various popular miter angles as well as locking the table at the desired miter angle. The lever assembly is movable between a first position where the miter table is locked at a specified position, a second position where the miter table is releasably held by the detents at one of the various popular miter angles and a third position where the detents are by-passed, thus allowing for adjustment of the table to a position in between miter detents. In addition to the improved miter locking mechanism, the present invention includes a unique set of wear plates disposed between the table assembly and its supporting base. The wear plates incorporate features which ensure their correct orientation during assembly of the miter saw.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.